1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a model toy glider and more particularly to a glider adapted to be launched with a slingshot-like launcher which simultaneously actuates a mechanism causing the toy glider's wings to rotate into a swept-back or converged configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flying of toy gliders is an entertaining and educational activity participated in by numerous enthusiasts, both children and adults. Gently gliding a model airplane can be a source of joy and recreation especially where the toy mimics a full size airplane in appearance and function. One difficulty, however, has been to launch the toy glider from the ground to an altitude high enough to allow for an extended flight time. Another difficulty has been to imitate the wing rotation on the swing wing aircraft currently popular especially on wide fuselage aircraft.
Launching a glider at the high speeds necessary to attain altitude for an extended gentle flight is especially difficult due to the delicate wing structure and the relatively high wind resistance associated with toy airplanes built to glide at normal speeds. One method of launching is to use a slingshot like launcher. Depending on the power afforded by the launcher, high launch speeds and potentially high altitudes may thus be attained. Slingshot launched gliders are well known in the art, but none have solved the problem of providing a rugged and reliable glider which will overcome significant high wind resistance and deploy the delicate wing structure typical in a glider.
One solution to this problem has been to fold the wings back or converge the wings during launch. These wing configurations significantly reduce the wind resistance and streamline the craft for launch to a high altitude. In the past this has generally necessitated manually retracting the wings back and fastening them prior to launch. This is a process that could damage the wings, is inconvenient, and leaves the operator with the difficult task of handling the craft with the wings swept or folded back.
It is also desirable to delay deployment of the wings until after the craft has attained altitude. The means employed to do so in prior art, while undoubtedly appropriate for their intended use, had the disadvantage of incorporating mechanisms that were complex and did not faithfully mimic existing full-sized aircraft mechanisms in appearance or function.
One glider of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,319 to Brown, shows a method of automatically retracting the wings by means of a rigid V-shaped spring which straddles the fuselage and is formed at its opposite extremities with legs which curve upwards and pierce into the rotatably mounted wings. When the spring is drawn forwardly relative to the fuselage by a launcher, the upward curved legs pull forwardly on the wings at a point inboard of the wing's rotational attachment to the fuselage, causing the wings to rotate into their converged position. This has the laudable effect of automatically retracting the wings without manual handling of the wings themselves.
Such a launch and glider mechanism, while acceptable for its intended purpose, suffers the shortcoming that it is not readily adaptable for use on wide body fuselage aircraft. Since swept-wing airplanes tend to be wide fuselage aircraft, such a device is not practical for use on toy gliders which faithfully mimic the appearance those aircraft.
In addition, such a mechanism requires a semirigid linkage between the launch spring and each wing, as well as a semirigid connection from one wing to another. This presents several possible hazards. For example, in the event that one of those elements is jammed or otherwise malfunctions, such a malfunction automatically disrupts the function of each of the other elements. If such a malfunction occurs during launch and prevents the wings from extending, the malfunction has the potential to destroy the toy since the altitude attainable by this type of launch is potentially in excess of sixty feet, and failure of the wings to deploy will most likely result in the craft diving destructively into the ground. Additionally, a blow during landing or flight to either of the wings or the launch spring will transmit the relevant force to the other connected components thus subjecting them to damage.
Additionally it is advantageous to have a biasing means separate from the launching spring for rotating the wings into their extended position. Thus if the launch spring is bent or otherwise damaged, the biasing means is not necessarily likewise destroyed. This invention further allows the use of a common rubber band as the biasing means, making manufacture and replacement of that component simple and inexpensive compared to rigid wire spring biasing means incorporated in the prior art.
Besides mimicking currently popular aircraft, the use of a solid, wide fuselage model has the additional advantage of allowing a launch hook to be protected from damage by protruding portions of that fuselage body.